Jake Puckerman's day
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: A day in the life of Jake Puckerman. Going from one guy to the next to satisfy his itch. warning MxM and MxMxM. (Requested Story.)


Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee, nor do I know anything about the cast of the show including their sexuality. What you are about to read is a fictional story, and no money is being made.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. This story was requested by **CashMeOusside.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Bottom**

 **Jake Puckerman / Will Schuester**

Jake Pukerman was roaming the halls of William McKinley looking for his next fix like he normally does weekdays. Those that truly knew him are aware of his burning desire to fed his cock into a welcoming hole, to have strong arms upon his head as they force their cock in his mouth. To be press up against the wall and be taken by force. Feel their pulse as he is necking them.

He already spent an amazing hour on top of Schuester desk, their clothes practically flew off in their own accord before their tongues invaded each over mouths as Will's hands lightly scratch up his back with other older scratches and hickey's it already have.

His hands moved down and took a firm hold of his students, ass cheeks. He pulled him slightly towards him, enjoying the feeling of Jake's hardon poking painfully on his stomach.

No words were exchanged between the two as they cleared his desk of its clutter, leaning Jake against his desk he dropped down to his knees and played with the ever-present buttplug Sam gifted Jake so he always ready to take one for the team.

Removing the buttplug revealed that Jake hadn't been fucked yet that morning, which was a shame for both, Will enjoys devouring cum with a gusto that only Kurt and Jake could compete with and Jake would get violent if far to much time elapse without getting speared and bred.

Licking the buttplug cleaned and unable to feast on an earlier encounter while guessing as to whose load it was Will spat on his palm and rubbed the saliva all over his cock before he started fucking the New Directions horniest slut.

"Oh god yes" Jake moaned.

"That's it slut, moan for me."

Schuester deliberately went slowly as he fucked his student eager to he him beg to go harder and faster. His eyes watched as Jake stroke himself, biting down on his bottom lip in his futile attempt to deny his teacher the pleas he yearns to hear.

Not wanting any of that Will took each of his hands and pin them down on his desk.

"Schuester!" he whined in protest.

"What?" he replied feigning ignorance, slowing down just a little as if confused.

"Dammit man! Fuck me as if you mean it!"

"What, like this?"

His thrust didn't go any faster but they certainly were now harder, loud slapping noises as flesh hit flesh started echoing around the room, mixing with Will's grunts and Jake's moans. The older man wasn't clear as to who won this round as they both seemed to benefit from this victory. He moved Jake's hands so that his wrists cross each just below the teen's ribcage and he could free one of his own while still pinning Jake's.

Since the boy wanted so badly to distract himself from Will's torturous speed by wanking himself he will now take over. His hand briefly played with Jake's testicles, noticing that he was aroused enough that they were starting to rise. A nice puddle of precum was beginning to pool at Jake's navel and dipping a finger in he licked it before repeating the process and offering it to jake.

Distracted now, the hard thrusts into Jake's ass ceased, and Jake wasn't happy. The finger that was dipped into Jake's juices was being run up and down his shaft.

"Fuck's sake, fuck me good and proper or get me off this desk so I can show you how it's done," he demanded.

Instead of anger, fake or otherwise, Will Schuester was amused. "bout bloody time."

With a mental pat on the shoulder, he went hard and fast, he even unleashes his hold on Jake's hand so he could beat himself off. He still, however, took swipes of Jake's pre, eager as always for a teen's load.

"Oh god yes, fuck, here it cums."

Thick splatters of cum started landing on Jake's chest and the table surface, the sight of it all had Will blasting his load deep in the confines of Jake's ass.

"Thank you" Jake muttered before closing his eyes in bliss.

 **Jake Puckerman / Mike Chang**

While his time with his teacher was great it was an hour ago and he needed another good fucking followed by another to get himself through to his first free period where he can have himself another fix. Turning the corner a smile appeared on his face. There was his good friend Mike and without Tina around in sight. 'perfect'

Walking over he gently pushed his friend against his locker his hand zeroing in on Mike's covered groin, ignoring the few students about he groped him while leaning in.

"I want to suck your soft cock till it is nice and hard then have you breed me like the bitch I am while around you."

Noah and Mike were the only two guys in New Direction that only ever top, the rest were like Jake versatile or like Kurt bottoms. Tops while with chicks but while with a guy wants a decent cock up their ass. Jake could almost understand that... almost.

"Jake?! Not here man!" he pushed away the offending hand while looking about. He let out a sigh of relief seeing that no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

"Punish me, Mike, spank my ass, you know you want too."

"Dammit Jake!" he hissed, not liking this being down in the hallways. Even if the number of students was small.

"I did spot an unused room," Jake said already picturing himself nude in that room with an equally nude Mike.

"Ohhh you are sure getting spanked," Mike muttered under his breath following whore.

No sooner had Mike turned around after locking the door he found Jake attempting to pull down his pants. He allowed him to remove the jeans he wore and Jake sucking and licking the growing bulge in his briefs but when it came to his attempts to pull them down he stopped him.

"You know I don't approve you behaving that way in front of me while in public unless it's with the guys."

"I know but I was so horny for you, that I couldn't help myself." As if to prove his point he rubbed his cheek against Mike's bulge.

"Nevertheless, you need to be punished before you can blow my goods."

Grabbing the nearest chair Mike sat down and Jake stripping all of his clothes knelled over his lap, Mike removed the ever presented buttplug and dropped it on the floor.

Smack

Then the other cheek, then back. Always distributing an equal number on both cheeks. Mike's spanking unwilling loud enough to grab the attention of two passing students that tried to see the action within, unable they press their ears to the door and listen.

Blinking back tears Jake took his punishment and when it was over Mike removed his tops and stood up long enough to slide his briefs down far enough so he could sit back down and allow Jake to remove it fully. Now naked just as much as Jake he parted his legs and allowed Jake to start worshipping his already hard cock.

Out of all the guys, Mike's cock smelt the best followed by Blaine's, and Jake couldn't help but sniff it before deepthroating his friend. He would happily have sucked him off but his ass was itching for a ride. Getting up off the floor he moved so he could position himself just above his friend then holding him nice and straight lowered himself.

'Nice'

Not as large as Schuester but it was a real cock that had its own heat and touched places that the buttplug just couldn't.

"That's it slutboy fuck yourself on my stick."

Seeing a boy and a girl pressing their ears brought them the attention of yet another student and now instead of smacking they heard someone fucking inside. The newest student wasn't altogether fully awaken yet for the school day and tried the handle afterward banging on the door to see the action within.

"Oh, shit!" gasp Mike.

"Oh yeah," Jake responded, turned on by the pounding from the door.

Several more times he bounced on the lap of his frantic friend and finally coated each of their chests with his load. The squeezing of Jake's ass enough for Mike to shoot his load.

"Fucks sake Jake, do you have to be so loud."

"Tis fine, Mike. We just have to jump out the window."

 **Jake Puckerman / Ryder Lynn**

At first, Jake was pleased with almost being caught while Mike was angry but now that the excitement has waned and he found himself desperate for one final fucking before classes commence.

The problem was that the hallways were beginning to overflow with students getting ready for a day of education, boredom and goofing off and the obstruct his search in finding potential tops to do the deed.

Sighing with regret that he was reduced to returning to Schuester once more he made his way back to the auditorium to find the door was again locked. It didn't faze him any as Will provided the boys willing to bottom for his needs with the key so they have access to his hard cock.

Will wasn't inside but an annoyed Ryder Lynn just gave up waiting on the man and with a "Dammit Mr. Schue, I needed your cock" started to leave just to see a grinning Jake, who just locked the door behind himself.

"So you want to be fuck too?" Jake said already stripping out of the clothes he wore.

"Haven't your ass got enough action this morning?" Ryder asked. Normally he would be thrilled to fuck instead of bottoming but it has been drawing to a month since his itch was scratch, and time was fleeting.

"It can never be satisfied." Sad but true since his first time with Noah two years ago.

"Sine, but you're taking me first."

"My pleasure." He all but purred back.

Ryder like Noah have never sucked a cock in his life, nor plan to start anytime soon. He usually carries around with him some lube or hope that any guy he hooks up with have some more if his own was low. So both boys were fishing around inside their bag before realizing what the other was doing.

Chuckling softly at the situation Ryder found his before Jake and poured a generous amount on his palm before closing the distance between them and started stroking Jake. His hand spreading the slippery substances along the hard shaft.

"Damn its almost a waste. Your cock is soaked with its own juices," mumbled Ryder.

"Your ass be the first it breeds today." Answered Jake.

Ryder finished up and lifted a leg just to rest it on a desk, a hand met the desk surface for support and balance and he leaned slightly forward which caused his hole to be exposed.

"Hope you won't come too soon," Ryder said turning his head around to look at the other boy.

Jake would have liked to rim him but chose instead to finger him. Coating his fingers in some of Ryder's lube he got to work.

"Fuck yeah," groaned Ryder, throwing his head back in pleasure, as soon as the finger was completely buried.

A second finger was added to Ryder's increasing pleasure followed soon after with a third.

"Oh yes, more, good god!" groaned Ryder.

"Ready for it?"

"So ready"

No truer words were ever said as Ryder's ass took him eagerly and still Jake would swear that Ryder's ass was one of the tightest he had the pleasure to fuck. He was pleased that the issues the two had with each other were settled otherwise this wouldn't be possible.

"Harder, faster" Groaned Ryder in pleasure Jake did as he asked.

The sound of thrusting and groans echoed throughout the large room as the two boys lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Thoughts of lessons buried in under the pleasure the two shared.

"Oh god, oh god" was Ryder's mantra.

"I'm close" grunted Jake unable to say anymore.

Four thrusts later and he erupted deep inside the guy that took Marley who he was crushing on from him.

Heaving heavily Ryder gasp out that he needed a moment as he catches his breath and reminiscent on having an ass full of cum.

Jake meanwhile got on all fours and panted, unintentionally doing a remarkable impression of a dog while he waited for his turn.

Removing the buttplug from Jake's ass Ryder saw and got a whiff of the load that Mike and Will gave him, Not that Ryder knew as to who it belonged too. All Ryder knew was that he was opened and already lubed up for him and with a might pushed he was balls deep inside his current partner.

Ryder not only knew how to work his ass but knew how to fuck like nobodies business and Jake had no chance to go all the way flaccid before Ryder's cock stimulated his nerves and his shrinking cock was growing hard long before Ryder's hand gripped it and stroke him.

Gasping and groaning Jake was alarmed to find himself peaking but was in no position to stop him even if he wished too. Ryder too was close but was determined to outlast Jake and with the amount of pre oozing on his hand believed he stood a good chance.

"Oh, oh, UUHH!" cried out Jake, his orgasm falling on the floor beneath him. His ass muscles gripping Ryder, causing him to lose control and releasing his seed within the whore.

The two ended up heaving on the floor, tangled up in each other arms.

"Umm Ryder any chance on a threesome with you and Marley?"

* * *

Thus ends Chapter One. Chapter Two will reveal the more versatile side of Jake (after the flashback of his first time where he discovers the joy of bottoming.)

Please R and R.


End file.
